Samtana: An Unexpected Love Story
by Finchelfan2003
Summary: Samtana is a story about Sam Evans and Santana Lopez. They started as frenemies but end up as true lovers.


**A/N: New story about Samtana! Not ryan Murphy and I don't own glee or characters. Hope you like!**

Sam was lying on his bed, thinking. Yes, Sam Evans. Everyone knew he hated thinking, but this was crazy important. He thought about after his Justin Bieber performance, Santana called him Sammy Evans, and biebalicious. She also wrote a song about him, sure it was a bit offensive, but what girl would go through that trouble?! He needed to clear it up and see if she had feelings for him-fast. He quickly dialed her number. "Hello?" Santana's familiar voice answered. "Hi." Sam said. "Sam?" She said. "Yes it's me. I have to ask you something extremely important." "What?" She said. "I'll tell you in a minute... Can you come over? It doesn't seem right over the phone." Sam asked hopefully. He crossed his fingers. "Yeah, sure," with that said, she hung up. In a few minutes, Santana was there. "So... What's SO important that I needed to come here for?" Santana asked. "Do you have feelings for me?" Sam said awkwardly. She came in and sat on the couch next to Sam. "Well- god this is awkward..." She said. "Rip it off like a bandaid!" Sam said. "YES." Santana said. Sam was jumping for joy inside himself. "Oh ok..." He said. He was going to ask the question that had been soaking up his heart inside him. He was nervous and said, "wangobreastix," "Didn't catch that," Santana said. "Do you want to... Go to... Breadstix... With me?" He asked her. "Oh! Yeah, I'd like that," she said. "You know, I've liked you for a long time," Sam said. "Me too," Santana replied. She started leaning in for a kiss. "Wait! You want to kiss me!?" Sam asked. "Yeah is there a problem?" Santana said slightly hurt. "No, but I didn't think you would really want to kiss me with my trouty mouth," he laughed. "I don't care!" She said kissing him lightly. He hugged Santana. "So, breadstix, 6:00 tomorrow night?" He asked. "Yeah, that's great." Santana smiled to herself on the inside. The next day flew by, at least it did for Santana, she had all day Cheerios practice! Of course it wasn't that fun, but she was too busy thinking about her date. She was so sucked into her daydream about her date, until Coach Sue Sylvester yelled at her with the megaphone and knocked her off the top of the pyramid. "Now tell me, Sandbags, why were you so distracted during practice?" Sue said sipping her protein shake. "I didn't get enough sleep," Santana lied. "Won't happen again," she followed. "Better not," Sue snarled. "Get back to the top of that pyramid," Sue yelled. "Now." "Oh and Sandbags," Santana turned and looked. "You will be polishing every single one of the Cheerio trophies if that happens again." Santana nodded and they reassembles the pyramid. Santana ran outside into the rain after school. The big, plump raindrops hit the back of her neck. She felt like moaning in delight, but held it back. She could have stood there forever in the cool rain, but she had to go home and get ready for the date. Sam spent 6 minutes putting on nice clothes, and 3 hours fixing his hair. Santana slid into a cute red dress, nothing too fancy, and stepped into some white high heels with an open toe. She looked at the clock, 4:51. She had time to put on makeup and fix her hair. When she finally got ready, her doorbell rang. Sam gave her roses and Finn and Puck, both wearing suits and sunglasses, rolled out a red carpet. She saw Sam give them each $10 and she giggled a bit. Puck and Finn stepped to the side to let Santana pass. "You look incredible," Sam said astonished. "Thanks, so do you." Sam smiled and took her arm in his. Santana was looking down at the steps so she wouldn't kill herself in the heels and didn't notice the biggest surprise. She was down the last step of the carpeted outdoor stairs, when she heard honking. She looked up. The red carpet led to an amazing limo. "Sam! You didn't have to do all of this!" She said happily, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "I would have been happy if you took me in a clown car to McDonald's!" She laughed. "No, I can't cry, my makeup will run!" She said sniffing, wiping the tears away trying carefully not to smudge the mascara. Sam opened up the door for her and she smiled and sat down. "And by the way, you don't need makeup, gorgeous." Sam said. Puck and Finn shut the door and rerolled the red carpet. Finn saluted and the limo started rolling away. She rested her head on Sam's shoulder. At breadstix, Santana ate 7 little breadsticks and a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Sorry, I'm eating like a pig!" Santana laughed sucking a spaghetti strand in. "It's okay, do you see the plate of penne I ordered?" Sam asked. "No..." She said. "Exactly," Sam laughed. They ate and talked for two hours. Sam dropped her off with a kiss at the door. Santana smiled and sat down. She liked this new relationship.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
